PTB 2014 Homework
by Tinsley Warren
Summary: PTB Homework. These will not be connected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I've been in a terrible writing funk lately and can't write ANYTHING. I signed up for PTB's Smut University 2014 and here are my attempts at the homework. If you've read my stories before you know Smut is NOT my specialty. I'm doing this in an attempt to hopefully get better. Fingers crossed!**

**Thank you kitchmill for all your help! You'e the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all!**

It's funny how anticipation grows. Almost like a snowball, it starts off as a little ball in your stomach. But when you start pushing it, the anticipation grows just like that snowball until it's ready to be let loose.

That was exactly how I was feeling as I waited for him, making sure everything was ready.

I slicked back my ever frizzy hair and let the magic of my new bra push up my breasts until they were practically touching my chin. His favorite perfume branded my skin in a sign of possession.

I had been getting ready for him for the past hour. I didn't want him to wait and it didn't help that our time together was going to be too short.

For the past couple of weeks, the hunger I've had for him has been building inside me, mixed in with the anticipation, making me feel like a ticking time bomb, waiting to be set off. The hormonal cocktail my body created whenever he was around had me in a constant state of arousal.

No matter what he was doing, he could get me going. Just a sly wink had me burning for him. A slight touch had me rushing to change my underwear. I guess my reaction to him would explain why we had to torment ourselves by getting our fill in these quickies.

My leg anxiously bobbed up and down as I scanned the window, watching as his car swung into the driveway. I could tell his hunger matched mine by the way he slammed his door closed as he practically ran with his long legs to the front door.

_I need you …now._

That was all the text said.

But I didn't need to say any more. I knew he could see the lust burning in my eyes as we saw each other that morning. His hair was a mess and I was in no state to be seen, but his green eyes soaked me in like a sponge, absorbing my presence in a way that had my body tingling in anticipation.

The bang of the front door closing snapped me out of my head, and I tried to be patient as I heard his feet on the stairs. My body hummed with excitement until he was standing right in front of me, his eyes dark with want.

"I don't have much time."His voice was deep and thick as his eyes raked over my cleavage. I knew the bra was a good splurge.

"Neither do I. I wish you had been faster. We're going to have to skip the foreplay."I grin wryly as I saw the bulge in his pants twitch. It looked like he wouldn't have been able to wait that long anyway.

Watching his lips twitch into a smirk, he slid his hand into my panties, feeling my wet slit. He groaned in satisfaction at his find. I shifted my hips, trying to guide him to where I wanted him most. But instead of the much needed attention I so desired, I was rewarded with a laugh.

"You said we had to skip the foreplay, but judging by how wet you are that shouldn't be a problem."

Our eyes stayed locked as his long fingers expertly unknotted his tie, the same one I had bought him to bring out his emerald eyes. The green silk looked so good on him, and even better on my wrists when he used it to bind me to my bed.

"You watch me like a starved woman, Isabella."He tilted his head in amusement as he continued to undress, this time going for the buttons in his shirt.

Sitting back on the bed, I licked my lips in anticipation. "I am."

"And I for you."

As his shirt fell to the floor, his hand came to my breast. Edward wasn't one for gentle when we had little time to quench our thirst, so I anticipated him pulling down the cup of my bra to expose my hardened peak.

"Fuck, so beautiful."His voice seemed to hum as he bent down and traced my nipple with his tongue before he ended his teasing by pulling my peak between his teeth.

I had to bite back a moan as the pleasure shot down to my toes. We needed to stay quiet.

"You've always been so responsive,"he murmured as he did the same routine to my other breast. He was always so attentive.

"Edward, please."I moaned as I gripped his copper hair into my hands, pushing his mouth into my chest. I held him to my chest as if I had won the lottery and he was my golden ticket."I've waited so long."My breath came out in pants as he pulled away from me to undo his belt buckle.

"I know beautiful, and it _will_ be worth it."

He didn't even pull his pants down all the way or take the time to peel off my underwear. Instead he grabbed my panties by the sides and, with a sharp tug, ripped the satin from my skin. I didn't have a chance to react or worry about my ruined underwear before he slammed into me.

Any thoughts that maybe we wouldn't fit together anymore or that we wouldn't have the same connection from not being intimate for so long were squashed as soon as I felt him inside of me.

Power.

If there was one word I had to use to describe the way Edward was working my body I would have to say "power." Just the way his cock felt inside me as he took what he wanted from me. I knew he loved me; we had whispered it time and time again to each other. But this wasn't just about love. This was about an animalistic need that had to be met. And Edward wasn't wasting any time in getting what we both needed.

"Fuck, I've been thinking about this for weeks."His words came between gritted teeth as he grabbed my hands and yanked them above my head. His eyes went to my breasts, and from the way he was looking at them I could tell he didn't mind that the cups were pushing them up even higher than before.

Just as his eyes were glued to his favorite body part, my were glued to his cock as it slid into me over and over. Just seeing that vein in the center of his dick as he slammed into me had me clenching around him.

"Fuck. Don't come, not yet."His words snapped my eyes back to his and I saw the love mixed with hunger.

"God, do I love you."He chuckled as he shifted his hips, hitting that familiar spot that had me holding in my groans.

"Isabella, do not scream."His words were followed up with a hard thrust. It was like he was testing me. How much could he do before I couldn't hold it back anymore?

My core started to clench, and there was no containing the pleasure I was feeling. My legs were shaking as he continued to hit me just right and the waves of euphoria were coursing through me. I wanted to yell and scream and let the whole neighborhood know just how good it felt to have Edward Cullen inside me.

But I couldn't. I had to stay quiet. That was our deal and if I broke it we were going to lose these lunchtime quickies we had planned.

I couldn't lose that.

I needed them.

Almost as bad as I needed to come.

"So good, baby, so good. Damn I could stay inside you all day."I nodded my head in agreement, shutting my eyes to try to hold off on the fall that was coming.

"Open your eyes."His voice was raw.

I shook my head. I couldn't. He wanted me to hold off, but if I looked at him I would come.

I knew it, and so did he.

"Open your eyes. I want to see your face as I come."This time his voice came out as a growled command.

As my eyes snapped open, they locked with his and I felt my body fall over the cliff and knew there was no going back. His lips smashed against mine, swallowing the string of curse words I let escape, mixing together with his own groan of pleasure as I felt him spill inside me.

I should have been mad that he hadn't worn a condom. I should have been furious actually that he was so reckless like that. But I wasn't. I was too busy riding the wave of pleasure he had given me. It was as if my mind shut off. The house could have gone up in flames and I wouldn't have known.

But the high eventually started to go down and I was brought back to reality.

"We forgot a condom,"I whispered as I clutched his body closer to mine. His sweaty chest slid against mine as he wrapped his arms around me, rolling me to lie across top of his chest.

"Sorry, baby,"his voice was sincere as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I was too focused on having you. It's been so long."

I nodded my head in agreement, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Plus, it's just one time. What's the worst that could happen?"

Like clockwork, Ben made himself known, his wailing cry echoing in our house.

Nap time was over and so was our fun.

"Oh,"Edward said with a laugh.

I jumped up and tried to grab my clothes, so used to grabbing him the second he cried. But Edward stopped me.

"Let him cry for a second, this is the first moment we have really had to ourselves in six weeks."He wrapped me in his arms and nuzzled his nose into my cleavage. "Plus he hasn't even allowed me to share these."

I laughed as I kissed his head, smelling the scent of sweat and sex on him. "Well let's hope that we didn't just create another little one that isn't going to let you have at them."

His eyes sparkled in delight and I shook my head. "I said I wanted more, but can I try to forget about the pain of childbirth for a second before you get your hopes up."

"Deal."He smiled as we both started getting dressed. Edward had to go back to work and I had to get Ben. But at least we had gotten our quickie in before our son had woken up.

Even with three hours of sleep, no shower, and probably a late dinner, it was a successful day.

"Next time we do this, condom please."

"Okay, I promise I'll wear one tonight."And with that, I was ready for round two. If only Ben slept more than forty minutes at a time …


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is my attempt at the first homework assignment for the PTB Smut University. The assignment was action and reaction. We had a prompt of two people dancing by a bonfire. Please go easy on me, smut is not my specialty.**

**Thank you to kitchmill and Jdifrans1 for all your help! This would have been so terrible without you two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Every summer had this expectation of being even more memorable than the last one. It was as if the summer had a lot to live up to, just like having an older brother or sister who was good at everything puts heightened expectations on the younger sibling.

I didn't think it was on purpose, I think it was just the way of life.

My last summer had been full of moving vans, a new house, and the quiet isolation you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy—the feel of the bedroom walls closing in on me, suffocatingly.

I was new and hadn't met anyone yet. I would go around town, awkwardly trying to make eye contact with anyone who looked close to my age. It didn't work. And to top it off, all my neighbors were my parents' age, or older, so they weren't the ideal people to socialize with.

But school changed that. Yeah, it had been rough. But how could your senior year at a new school not be rough? At least I'd made friends, and because of that I had people to hang out with during the summer.

No more isolation and chats about 401(k)s with the aging 'rents.

I felt as if this summer was going to live up to its expectations. And I didn't know how true that was until I found myself getting felt up under the stars one hot June night.

Edward Cullen was the college guy. I mean, technically we were all college students now, but he was a college guy when I was still a young high schooler. I had heard about him, but had never actually met the guy. Instead, the stories I kept hearing were making the image of the God in my head keep growing and growing and growing. There was no way in hell he could have been that perfect in real life.

And he wasn't, but he was sure as hell close.

His hair wasn't the color of the setting sun, but more of a dirty red clay, the kind you would see drying in the sun in a desert. His eyes weren't the windows to his soul like all my friends were blabbering about, but they were like a Washington forest, green as can be. He wasn't like my friend Emmett either, with the build of a professional wrestler, but from the amount of times I'd grabbed his arms, I knew he was strong.

We met at a bonfire. I was there with a couple of my friends and we were having fun burning god knows what Mike Newton found on his daddy's farm and drinking beer, blasting the new Kenny Chesney album. I wasn't looking for a hookup that night. I honestly just wanted to get wasted and wear my new dress, maybe tease some guys, but that was all. I just wanted to swallow up the freedom of being a college girl now.

However, when you were dancing around, enjoying the buzz, and _the_ Edward Cullen walked up to you, asking to dance, you did _not_ say no. The feel of his fingers entwining in mine as he twirled me about had me wondering if a spark from the fire landed on my skin. The humming his contact gave me was like nothing the alcohol could ever do.

He smelled like wintergreen and something else I couldn't put my finger on, but whatever it was, it made me squeeze my thighs together to ease the ache that was building. The way he made me feel wasn't something instant. I mean, of course there was a reaction, but it was a slow build.

He would do little things to add to the want that was growing like a spark turning into a flame. The way he would keep me in his line of sight had me itching to get back to him. His eyes were so intense as he watched my every move. And the way he would casually pull me into his lap in front of everyone just to put a strand of hair behind my ear before he leaned in for a kiss made me feel cherished.

Maybe I was naive. Maybe he did this all the time, but something about the look of complete vulnerability that passed his face before he whispered in my ear, his breathe engulfing me like a fog, had me following him to the open field, away from our friends. Away from everything I knew and straight to Edward Cullen and the sky painted with stars.

And that was how I found myself lying on the soft grass, the sounds of crickets and the distant southern drawl of Kenny Chesney surrounding me as Edward slid his hand under my dress, ignoring the place aching for him, to instead knead my breasts. He did all this without even disturbing his hungry lips that pressed against mine. This was nothing like the last time I hooked up with someone. Last time had been a lot of fumbling and awkward whispers of apologizes and asking for permission.

Edward didn't ask. He didn't have to; he knew he could have me.

He knew he already did.

I didn't know if this was going to be a one-time thing, and I didn't care. In that moment, I was Edward's and he was mine. Totally and completely.

My nipples hardened under his masterful hands, and I moaned in encouragement as he rolled my peaks between his fingers. The gentle tugging seemed to be attached to a lower area of my body, because I felt the desire burning in my core.

"Edward."My voice was a whisper as I caught my breath in between heated kisses. He must have known the effect he had on me and threw me a bone by pulling back and gazing down at me. His stare was as heated as the flush that covered my skin.

"Yes, Bella?"His voice was hard, as if he was holding back, but his hands were gentle as they cupped my breasts, filling his palm perfectly.

"Touch me."

The stars had nothing on the way Edward's eyes lit up at my whispered command.

"I want nothing more, beautiful."His smile was breathtaking as he, ever so slowly, made his way down my stomach and to the top of my underwear.

"The way you move, Bella…"He hummed as he leaned over me, his nose skimming my neck before he left featherlike kisses against my skin. You would think he had branded me with the way my skin burned from his touch."The way you move is intoxicating. I've wanted you all night."

My panties were ruined. Forever I would remember the way he said he wanted me. I would remember the way his voice held such truth and desire. And I would never forget the way after he said it, he slid his long fingers effortlessly past the elastic of my underwear and plunged them so skillfully into me.

For a second, time stood still. The grass against my skin was soft and smooth, and the weight of this guy leaning over me, to hungrily take the kisses he was so entitled to, was the only thing holding me to the ground. And then he moved his fingers and it felt like the sky was opening up and all the light was starting to pour down on me.

I wasn't saying he was so skillful that I instantly sank into orgasmic bliss, but it was sure as hell amazing.

His skilled work was just as to be expected. He knew how to move just right so he hit the perfect spot inside me. He knew the right words to whisper in my ear as my breathing started to pick up. "You're beautiful, Bella. So beautiful."And he knew just when to add another sinfully delicious finger to make everything that much better.

My legs were shaking and it felt like I was a can of shaken up coke and was about to be opened. I wasn't going to go easy; I was going to explode in pleasure. And it was coming fast.

"Oh, Edward, right there."My voice had taken on a desperate tone as I clutched onto his strong arms. My head flew back into the dirt and my legs opened so wide, if my grandmother were looking down on me she would strike me dead in shame.

But I didn't care.

I couldn't care when the hottest guy I had ever met was working his magic to make me come.

"Come, Bella, I want to see your face as you come all over my fingers."

And that line right there was all it took for me to scream out his name in the middle of a field, under the sparkling stars, and at a bonfire no less. The euphoria I felt as he pulled me over the edge was something I could never do for myself, not in a million years. All the practice I had with working my body was nothing on the way Edward Cullen had commanded it.

I lay there panting, my chest moving up and down at the speed of a runaway train, and all Edward did was stare into my eyes as he licked me off his fingers. If I weren't so exhausted and if this were some lame romance book my mom kept hidden under her bed, I would have come again. Just with the way his lips wrapped around his magical fingers, I would have come.

"Holy shit."That's what I said instead, and he smirked at me.

"That good, huh?"He laughed, his voice playful with just a hint of cockiness.

"That good."I bit my lip, staring into his eyes and realizing the hunger and desperation I was still feeling was mirrored back to me in his eyes.

I inched my fingers up his leg, getting closer to his belt buckle, but his warm hand engulfed mine and instead of leading me to my destination, he threaded his fingers with mine and lay down next to me. I turned my head to the side and took in his profile, seeing his huge smile, until he turned and faced me.

"You don't have to do that, Bella."His voice was soft, like a snowflake floating in the air. So vulnerable, but so beautiful. I wanted to bottle up the way he said my name and keep it for a rainy day.

"But I want to."

He laughed, and it filled my belly to the brim with a warmth of happiness. "Believe me, I want you to. But I just want this to be about you, for now. I will have my turn, like maybe next time."

"You will?"my voice squeaked out.

"Of course. The summer has just started. I would hate to have you get sick of me so soon."

I smiled. I didn't know if I would be getting sick of him anytime soon, especially if we had a repeat performance of what he had just done.

"Besides, what kind of guy would I be if I didn't ask you out on a date?"

I would say the summer was living up to its expectations, and would hopefully be exceeding them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is my second assignment for PTB Smut U. This was about writing ****The Right Amount of Spice. This is actually connected to the last chapter, but it can stand alone if you didn't read the last chapter. **

**Thank you so much kitchmill and Jdifrans1 for all your help! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie, I don't own these characters. I own the ideas though.**

* * *

My phone rested next to my foot as I leaned forward, my eyes fixed on my nude toenails. The red paint dripped from the brush as my best friend's voice echoed around my empty bedroom.

"So what happened last night?"Rose asked as she talked in between smacks of her bubble gum chewing she was famous for.

My cheeks flushed red in their normal prudish way when Rose brought up anything sex related. I knew my best friend; I knew what she meant when she asked what happened last night. She wanted the dirty details, not the version I shared with my parents.

"Nothing really,"I replied with a shrug as I finished applying the shiny polish on my right foot. I wiggled the toes about as Rose sighed, her annoyance evident even over speaker phone.

"B, I mean did you get it in or not?"

I nearly spilled my nail polish all over my bed at the casual way she said it. I should have expected it. Rose's way of speaking was as bold as a neon color. Just pow, in your face.

"No. Not really."

I chewed on my lip and stared at Rose's picture, frozen on the screen of my phone. Even in photograph it seemed like her eyes were trying to roll at my obvious hesitance.

"What does that mean? Like, did you guys play just the tip or something?"Her voice was laced with impatience.

"No!"I mean, I wasn't opposed to playing that game yet. How could I not want to when I had_ the_ Edward Cullen whispering naughty things in my ear as he brings my body to the brink every time I see him?

But we hadn't done that yet and I wasn't complaining. I had gotten more orgasms out of Edward since we met five days ago than I did with my last boyfriend of six months. We were gradually getting there, taking our time learning each other's anatomy.

We had moved on to the oral part of our exploration last night.

The silence on the other end of the phone was making me sweat. She wanted me to elaborate.

"Okay, so in the back of his car I kind of went down on him."I was proud of myself that my words weren't rushed in embarrassment.

"That's all I get? Come on, B! I told Em not to come over so I could have this talk with you. I want more! I'm a greedy bitch and I gave up an orgasm for this, so spill."

I should have just said we held hands and that was it. There was no way Rose was going to let me off easy.

"Okay, okay. It was late and we had gotten dinner and everything, so the date was winding down. He leaned over to kiss me in the parking lot and something came over me. I don't know. I whispered for him to follow me to the backseat."

"You dirty girl!"Rose cheered. She sounded like a proud mother on prom night.

I rolled my eyes this time but kept going. "It wasn't awkward at all. I told him what I wanted to do to him and he let me pull down his pants and get to work. His cock is even bigger when it's in my mouth as opposed to my hand."The boldness of my choice of words must have shocked her because she was silent for a second.

But then Rose and I laughed as she made comments about him choking me. Overall, I got off easy with my talk with Rose. I didn't share all the details.

What really happened was a lot more meaningful than telling Rose that I went down on my summer fling. What happened felt a lot bigger, it felt special.

_The light from the parking lot cast a yellow glow on the car, almost like a spot light. I could notice how sharp Edward's jaw bone was when half of his face was in shadow. He looked every bit like the God his reputation made him out to be. _

_My lips lingered on his jaw line, biting at the stubbled skin as I whispered in his ear, "I want to try something."_

_His eyes flashed dark, but he nodded his head as I motioned to the back. Before I could lose my confidence, I practically threw myself into his spacious back seat, my limbs flailing until his hand steadied me._

_The burn I felt from his palm and the way he could steady me kept me grounded, almost had me in a pool by his feet. How silly that I was getting turned on by his hand against my skin, but that was just the affect he had on me._

_"__Lie down." My voice was hoarse with need, but he didn't care. He listened like an obedient student, hanging on my every word. His legs were too long, but he put his head up against the door and made it work. He would have looked awkward if he didn't have that damn smirk on his face_—_the same one that made my insides quiver._

_He looked sexy as hell, and he knew it. _

_He also knew he was about to have a good time in the back of his Volvo. _

_"__What are we doing back here?" His words were quiet as he rubbed up and down my arms, the goose bumps popping up beneath my skin. Edward's smirk grew in size as he witnessed the power his touch had on my skin._

_"__Let me show you." _

_His eyes stayed on mine, but the smirk left his face as my hand confidently went for his belt buckle. _

_"__Bella, are you sure?" Edward's tongue slipped out as he wet his lips. He was being a gentleman and he was giving me an out._

_Too bad I didn't need it. _

_I nodded my head as my front teeth sank into my bottom lip and he groaned. Edward had confessed last night between slopping kisses and hungry touches that he thought it was sexy when I bit my lip. I had saved that information and was using it well. _

_"__Help me get these off and I'll show you how sure I am."_

_He moved at the speed of a race car, ridding himself of his pants and boxers until all that was on were his socks and shirt. The street light shined down on his gorgeous cock, thick, hard and waiting for me._

_"__Is this good?" Edward asked, his voice teasing as his hands wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down. I was hypnotized as I watched him twist his wrist and the quietest groan escaped his lips. Heat flooded between my thighs and I felt my body hum, the need to touch him growing with every move he made._

_"__When you look at me like that, Bella, I don't even need you to touch me. I could come right now." His voice was tight and his eyes were getting darker by the minute. The lust was radiating off him like steam, filling the car so that all I could take in was him. _

_"__Hold on a second, I haven't gotten a taste yet." His eyes almost popped out of his sockets as I lowered my mouth to the head of his penis. _

_I had given blow jobs before, I knew the logistics, but something about Edward made it feel different. I didn't want to do a shit job, I wanted to make him feel good. Really good._

_My tongue traced the head of his dick, and Edward groaned in encouragement. His head banged against the car door and his hand cupped the back of my head. It wasn't like a porn grab as Rose called it when the guy would fist your hair until you felt your scalp yell back in protest, it was just him holding my head as if I were something delicate he didn't want to break._

_"__Oh god, Bella, you're so beautiful." He almost hissed out my name, and I took that as the cue I needed to take more of him. _

_I was a little overeager, and I thought I could just put his whole dick in my mouth. But of course I ended up choking a little and I instantly pulled back. I felt the embarrassment coat my cheeks pink, but instead of laughing he just rubbed my hair in reassurance. _

_"__Bella, relax, you feel amazing, beautiful." The look on his face wasn't annoyance or disgust; his eyes shone with acceptance and excitement._

_A wave of warmth coursed through my veins and I pushed my mishap behind me as I wrapped my hand around his thick shaft and started moving my mouth up and down. He seemed to harden further the more I moved._

_I could taste the salty pre-cum on the tip of his penis, and I groaned in arousal. I had done that to him. I had made him this hard, and I was making him chant my name. Me. Average Bella Swan had Edward Cullen begging for more._

_"__Fuck, Bella." He groaned as he banged his head, harder this time, against the door. "This feels so good, keep going, don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."_

_Looking up, I saw the hungry way his eyes were watching me. I had to clench my thighs together at how turned on I was getting. He looked like a starved man begging for food. _

_He may have been yelling please, but I knew it wasn't a request. He was expressing his need, the same need I felt every time he touched me. And I was going to make sure he got just that._

_I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and Edward groaned his approval. The satisfied sound echoed through the car, spurring me on._

_"__Fuck, Bella, I'm coming," his gravely voice warned before he filled my mouth in hot spurts. _

_The taste wasn't the greatest thing on earth as every romance novel explained it to be, but it was the fact that I was the one responsible for it. I swallowed everything he gave me and sat back up with a satisfied smirk._

_His eyes were closed, but a smile played on his lips as he pulled me down against him. _

_We didn't fit in the backseat of his car, and he was practically falling off the edge, but he held on to me with everything he had. His arms wrapped around me, enclosing me into the bubble we had created. _

_I knew I should have felt dirty that I went down on him in the back of his car, in a parking lot no less. But the way he nuzzled my hair and placed a kiss on the top of my head before he whispered, "The best decision I've ever made was going to that bonfire," made me melt inside. And not just in the way he normally did, this time I felt it deep in my chest. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this is my homework for the Like a Virgin assignment for PTB's Smut U. I know the summary says these won't be connected, but they all have been except for the first one (or is it connected..hmm) and this one is sticking with that trend. I hope you like following their little summer loving story! **

**Thank you so much kitchmill and jdifrans1! You two are amazing and these would not be worthy of anyone reading them without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own too many kindle books that I haven't read and this plot, but S.M. owns Twilight. **

* * *

My car hums as Bella slides into the passenger seat, her tan legs teasing me as she delicately crosses them. I don't know if it's the air conditioning or the promise of the night's activities that have her skin covered in goose bumps.

"Cold?"My voice comes out as a croak, and I try to hide it by clearing my throat.

Her smile lights up her face as she stares at me with her warm, brown eyes. "No, I'm just excited."The blush coating her cheeks has me reaching out for her hand, entwining her fingers with mine, soaking in the spark her touch causes through my veins traveling straight to my heart.

"Me too."I smile over at her before I focus back on the road.

We're silent as we watch the winding road twist this way and that, leading us to our final destination. Her knee bounces in anticipation the closer we get to my street.

We had become official two weeks ago, wearing the label of boyfriend and girlfriend like a badge of honor. It seemed a little silly, labeling Bella as my girlfriend. She is so much more than my girlfriend; she's mine. But I like the label, I like the ownership she has over me. It is new for me.

And just seeing her sneaking glances at me, smiling as wide as can be, I know she's loving the new labels too.

But I know her smile is for more than just that. The giddiness for tonight seems to come off her like steam, filling the enclosed space so all I can do is breathe it in.

I try not to let my nerves show as I park my car in my driveway. We're here.

"I figured we could have dinner, maybe watch a movie."I shrug as we get out of the car.

She smirks at me, her delicate lips tilting up to the side. I don't think she likes my plan.

"We could."She smiles as we walk up the stone steps to my very quiet and very empty house. My parents went away to Seattle for the weekend and they had left me to look over the house in their absence.

"Or, we could do that after?"Her eyes stare me down, filled with anticipation, as she bites her lip. She looks delicious, in the way only Bella can. Her face is flushed and her eyes are heavy with desire—she's turned on.

My dick twitches behind my zipper, begging to be freed.

"After?"I fake confusion as I open the front door, ushering her into the house.

"Come on, Edward. Don't you want to take me to your bedroom?"Her small hands settle onto my chest as her face tilts up toward mine. She's playing it coy, but I can see right through it.

I don't say anything. I just lace my fingers through hers and tug her up the stairs. I know what she wants, the same thing she's wanted since the first night we met. The night she clenched around my fingers, screaming my name for the stars to hear.

She wants sex.

And I want sex too, with her.

The only thing that was holding me back from doing it earlier is my damn reputation.

I'm known as the guy that gets around. I'm known to show a girl a good time. I'm a giver, and from what most people thought, a taker too. But that isn't true. I only fooled around. I'd gotten good at using my hands and my mouth, no complaints yet. I had learned a lot in college, and not just about history or calculus. I made it a point to learn the female form.

Most guys my age didn't care about how the girl felt, and I got that. But I was a little different. I got off on the satisfaction I felt when I could get a girl to scream my name.

It wasn't like I wasn't getting any in return. I had my share of being on the receiving end. But I never felt the urge to hit a home run with anyone, until Bella.

I swear, it's that shit that parents drill into your head as a kid. "Don't have sex unless she's the one. Sex is a very important act. If you get someone pregnant, son, I will kill you."Same stuff. I ignored it, but it was like a neon sign in my subconscious mind, always flashing on and off.

I held back until now, and part of me wishes I hadn't.

Bella's different. She's beautiful and warm, and she laughs at my attempts at humor. She is the first person to want more from me than a good time.

I mean clearly she wants more, but when she looks at me, her eyes heavy with lust, I see something else there too. Something lighter, and warm, and sometimes if I look too long I feel my heart constrict in my chest.

I know I'm mirroring the same thing in my eyes. I've got to be. She's always on my mind, which brings me to my dilemma. I wish I didn't hold back and wait because now I'm going to let her down. I'm going to be a two pump chump and she's going to think I'm a loser.

The pressure was getting to me, and I kept holding it off.

But in doing that, Bella seems to want it more and more.

"Hey, you okay?"she asks, and I snap out of my head and lead her over the threshold of my bedroom. She's been here a couple times for dinner this summer with my parents, but I made sure my bedroom was extra clean to impress her tonight. No dirty clothes are on the floor, and it took me ten minutes to make my bed so everything looked just right.

"Yeah."I caress her cheek and lean down to kiss her lips, but I get her cheek as she turns away.

"Edward, really is something bothering you?"She crosses her arms, and her breasts seem to be pushing themselves out of her top, calling for my attention.

I have to hold back a groan; she's going to make my dick tear through my pants to get to her.

"No."I shake my head and her eyes tighten.

"You're lying."

"What?"I run a hand through my hair and look at my bed, perfectly made and ready for us.

"Do you not want to do this?"I snap my eyes back to her face and see that instead of annoyance or anger, she looks crestfallen. "It feels like I've been pushing the subject and you just don't want to. I don't want to force you."

"No you're not,"I reassure her as I rub my hands up and down her arms, trying to coax her arms to unfold and wrap around me instead. The barrier she's creating with her folded arms is getting me anxious. Bella isn't supposed to close herself off from me, she's supposed to nuzzle herself into me like she always does.

"Then what is it? Are you not attracted to me?"I have never heard her voice get so small. She isn't looking at me and I know I have to come clean. There's no way I'm going to have Bella feeling this way because I'm too embarrassed to admit I'm a virgin.

"Babe, no."I lean down so that she can't escape my gaze. "Don't ever think that. My dick is so hard right now, and I haven't even touched you yet."

She smirks at that and I laugh. Her arms untangle themselves and she wraps them around my midsection, her nose nuzzling into my shirt.

"I should have talked to you about this earlier,"I say and feel her body tense around me.

"What?"Bella's voice is hesitant, a hint of a nervous edge to it.

"God this is embarrassing."I laugh as I kiss her head. "I'm a virgin."

Her head shoots up and her eyes go wide, seeming to take up her whole face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been a little … performance shy I guess. I don't want to let you down."I give her a sheepish grin, and she smiles so big it looks like she's going to hurt her cheeks.

"You could never let me down, and just you telling me that, opening up to me, means so much."

"Thanks for not laughing in my face."Three words are on the tip of my tongue just like they have been for the past week, itching to be spoken aloud for her ears to soak them up, taking the knowledge of my feelings and processing them until she understands that this is so much more than a summer fling to me.

"I would never laugh in your face about that."She puts her delicate hand around my neck and pulls me down so my lips finds hers, reacquainting themselves with each other. We fall into the same familiar rhythm that has heat shooting through my body and an urgency building in my pants.

I back her up to the bed, the backs of her knees hitting the mattress, and she lets me push her back on the bed, never letting our lips disconnect. Her hands pull at my hair, causing me to fill her mouth with my desperate moans.

"Edward."Her pleading words are muffled by my lips, spurring me on.

"Scoot up the bed,"I demand, my voice taking on the familiar deepness it gets when I get turned on. I watch, my eyes soaking her up as she lies in the center of my bed, her brown hair fanning out around her face and her white dress making her look so innocent.

"God, you're beautiful."She smiles at my comment as I snake my hand up her smooth leg, inching my way to the bottom of her dress. My eyes stay locked on hers and see that light in her eyes and my heart tightens.

I pause my hands to take that final plunge.

"Bella, before we do this I need to let you know that I love you."I pause and she leans forward, a smile on her face.

"Not because we're about to do this,"I say as I gesture between us. "But because you make me happier than I've ever been. I've been wanting to tell you, and almost did yesterday at the ice cream shop when you got vanilla ice cream all over your nose."She laughs, remembering the great time we had.

"I need you to know that this is more than just sex to me. I want you as mine for as long as you'll have me."Her eyes light up brighter than I have ever seen them.

"I love you too, Edward. I've been worried you hadn't felt the same way,"she responds with a smile, grabbing my shirt into her hand.

"You won't have to worry anymore,"I reply as I lean over and kiss her.

I move my hand under her dress and am met with the wet cotton of her underwear. I groan in need as I feel what I've done to her. My lust is coursing through me as I slip under the cotton and rub her nub, swirling my finger until she's digging her nails into my forearm, my name echoing off my walls.

The sounds of her pants can be heard as I yank my T-shirt over my head, throwing it carelessly behind me. I want to feel my skin against hers and all this clothing is in my way. She watches, her eyes growing dark as I'm left standing there, my erection pointing directly at her.

"Someone's ready."She smirks as she pulls off her dress and throws her underwear off the bed.

"For you, of course."I lean back over her, my erection caressing her thigh, and it takes everything in me not to enter her bare. Instead, I fight my animalistic lust and grab a condom from my bedside table.

Her eyes are on me as my hands shake ever so slightly as I try to break open the foil package. My cheeks flush in embarrassment as Bella takes the foil from my nervous fingers, confidently opening the package for me.

"Let me."Her voice is seductive, and I watch with wide eyes as she slips the latex over my dick. Her tiny hand wraps around my length and I fight back the urge to thrust myself against her hand.

Instead, I kiss her in a way that I know makes her toes curl. My tongue meets hers, making her moan in anticipation. She's ready.

I align myself with her center, my dick twitching in excitement as I skim her delicate folds. Everything we've done has felt so good that I can't imagine the pleasure I'm going to feel being enveloped in her silky heat.

"I love you,"I say, my voice confident even if my nerves are on high alert. She whispers the words back to me as I push myself forward, entering her in one gentle movement.

My eyes squeeze tight as I lean over her, fully inside her. My forehead rests against hers, and I try everything I can to not come into that condom. But she feels so good. Her walls seem to mold around my dick, welcoming him in like a long lost friend.

Once I get myself together, my load not blown, I open my eyes and see the love shining in Bella's, her smile so bright.

"I'm so sorry if this isn't good for you this time around. You just feel so amazing, I'm not going to last long. I promise to make it up to you later."

I pull back and push forward, her heat enveloping me in a sensual hug again. I have to ignore the tightening in my balls and stop the tingling at the head of my dick or else it will be game over.

So I try to move as slowly as I can, all while singing the ABCs in my head, trying whatever I can to last longer.

I get about five thrusts in and to the letter J before I can't hold back anymore. It's a combination of the sensations that are taking over and the way Bella's looking at me as we try to find a perfect rhythm. I see nothing but happiness on her face and I can't hold back. I let the sensations take over as heat spreads through my body and I empty myself into the condom.

I'm out of breath as I bury my face in her neck, kissing her sweaty skin, cherishing this moment.

"That was amazing,"she whispers, and I laugh.

"You don't need to flatter me, Bella. It was pretty lousy for you. I came way too quickly."I glance at her and she just shoots me a grin.

"No, it was amazing. I've never felt that way before and it was all because of you."

I smile back at her before I give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. She restored my confidence in only two seconds, that's so Bella. So kind and genuine. Mine.

As I pull out of her and walk to dispose of the used condom, she asks me a question that has me laughing.

"So you bought the value pack of condoms for this weekend right?"


End file.
